Byakuringan
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: What if Instead of an idiot, Naruto was smart enough and powerful enough that he was in the ANBU as a child and had a fused Kekkei Genkai made of the Byakugan and the Sharingan? How would the Naruto storyline be different? I explore this and much more in this new Fan Fiction. A collaboration with Ryuujin96 and Morsspera.
1. The Team Formed!

Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever. Guide

Normal Text

_Character Thoughts_

**Kurama Speaking to Naruto**

_**Kurama's Thoughts**_

~noises~

Chapter 1: The Team Formed!

"Who the hell are you?" rang an insidious voice.

"I'll never tell you anything!" yelled a young boy wearing a fox mask and a white robe with a hood. He appeared way too young to be ANBU but Orochimaru could care less.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled the young boy as he created 100 exact replicas of himself.

"How old are you child?" Orochimaru asked in shock.

"Six, but I'm going to be known as the six year old who killed the legendary evil Sannin Orochimaru." Suddenly, the boy whipped through several hand signs and powered up a chidori in his left arm and a cerulean blue Rasengan in his right.

"I will see you later brat. I'm not in the mood for your insolence." The Sannin with a distasteful look in his eyes, vanished in flames.

The boy Yelled, "Damn it! He got away!" as he powered down his two jutsu and undid his shadow clones. The boy walked back to his village after the failed battle and proceeded to a large building.

~Knock…Knock…Knock~

"Enter!" shouted an old but powerful male voice.

"Hello, Lord Third Hokage." The boy stated.

"Close the door and remove your mask. Your identity is safe here."

"As you wish, Lord Third." The boy closed the door. Then he proceeded to remove his fox mask and lower his hood. The boy had bright blonde hair with deep cerulean eyes. He wore a headband that spouted the symbol for the hidden leaf village. However his face was hidden behind a white mask that came from his shoulders to just above his nose. He then took a seat as the Third Hokage began to speak.

"Brief me on the intel you gained on your mission."

"Well, the man was definitely dangerous. In fact, you know him quite well being as he was your student Lord Third."

"You can't mean that it was him?"

"Precisely. It was Orochimaru."

"How did your fight go?"

"Well I started by activating my Sharingan and my Byakugan after realizing his identity. I then answered how old I was after summoning 100 shadow clones. I then proceeded to create my chidori and my Rasenshuriken at the same time when he left in distaste."

"I see. So you didn't get a chance to battle. Guess that means you scare the hell out of the creep. Oh well. You have a mission tomorrow. Naruto, you are dismissed to go rest up for your mission."

"Yes lord third." The boy put his mask on and raised his hood. He then proceeded to go home. The six year old boy had great skill that impressed even the Third Hokage…

**Meanwhile, far off in a distant land…**

"Lord Orochimaru, what did you see that has you so shaken up?" said the mysterious cloaked man.

"A six year old ANBU that can rival the third?"

"What? Give me all your info on the boy."

"I already have. My student, it is time for you to take on a new duty."

"What do you ask, Lord Orochimaru?"

"I will hand you a picture and I want you to follow the boy and create one of your info cards on him. But I want you to make it as in depth as possible. Include his history."

"Yes my lord. Now I will take my leave and head for the hidden leaf village."

"Farewell my student. Do not fail me!" The man walked off towards our hero to discover every secret he has.

**Roughly six years later…**

"Naruto. How are you?" Naruto was eating some dumplings when his sensei walked up.

"How are you Kakashi-Sensei? I hope my adopted uncle has a good reason for showing up to disturb my time off."

"I do. I wanted to talk to you about your decision."

"Kakashi. We must go to my apartment. Let's teleport there."

"Agreed." Naruto and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke before appearing in Naruto's apartment.

"Why are you quitting the ANBU Naruto? You did so well there."

"I want to get to know people my own age. I want my close comrades to be my age. I also want to work my way from genin to chunin to jōnin."

"I see. How do you plan to do this?"

"I have talked to Iruka-Sensei and he is letting me take the graduation exam tomorrow. He thinks I will fail but he is giving me an attempt. I'll probably fail but who cares. I think I'll pass eventually."

"So the Hokage informed me well. I was told that should you pass, I will be your jōnin leader. So do your best."

"I will Kakashi-Sensei." The silver haired, masked man teleported away. Naruto opened his cabinet and put on his armor, grabbed his 2 katana, his dagger, his broadsword, his leg pouch filled with shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs, and food pills. As he headed to the door, he said, "Time to go get Anko and train in the Forest of Death.

**Meanwhile, at the academy…**

"Ok class. Tomorrow we will be getting a student that will join you in taking the graduation exam. I hear he is very special."

"Why does he get special privileges Iruka-Sensei?" asked a hooded boy with a dog sticking its head out of his hoody. "We all had to go through four years of school while this kid shows up for one. How is that fair?"

"Easy Kiba. If you have any questions, you can take it up with the Hokage. They are his orders." Answered Iruka.

"Pardon me, Iruka-Sensei, but could you tell us his name?" a shy small girl with lavender pupil-less eyes asked.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but you will all have to wait until tomorrow."

"He is probably a loser that doesn't even know hand signs." Kiba yelled.

"Iruka-Sensei? I want to spar with the new kid before the exam tomorrow. I want to show him that I'm the best there is."

"Very well Sasuke. I accept those terms."

**Meanwhile…**

"I see you made it, Naruto."

"Always as nice looking as ever, Anko-Sensei."

"So what is the weight you carry now?"

"Well Anko Sensei, I now carry two four-hundred pound weights on each leg and one five-hundred pound weight around my waist." Naruto replied.

"Lord Third really doesn't want your speed truly known, does he?" Anko stated.

"He told me that if my speed were known, _Danzō_ would try to keep me in the ANBU and put me in the foundation. It is to keep me from being weaponized."

"Alright Kid. Ready to train for the last time for the foreseen future?"

"Yes, Anko-Sensei. But please make it as brutal as possible. I won't get this good training for a long time."

"As you wish, my student." Both bowed and began sparring.

**Meanwhile…**

"We are getting a new student tomorrow? I hope he isn't as obnoxious as the others in the class." Hinata whispered as she walked home from school. "Perhaps I'll bring something to welcome him…I know!" Hinata said as she walked by a weapon shop. She walked in and grabbed 10 trident Kunai and bought them and put them in her pack then headed home."

**Meanwhile…**

"Naruto, were you holding back?" Anko asked out of breath with cuts and bruises all over.

"Well I couldn't use my ANBU skills against you. That would give me the unfair advantage. You know I hate an unfair fight." Naruto spoke looking less beaten than Anko but still beaten all the same."

"Well you should get rest for tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"As you wish Anko-Sensei." Suddenly Anko gave him a hug.

"No matter what the villagers say, everyone one of us that know you adore you and treat you as family. That will not change. But make sure that no one finds out about who you truly are."

"Yes Anko-Sensei. You know, you are kind of like my older sister." Both laughed as Naruto walked home in the sunset.

**The Next Day…**

As students started walking into the classroom, they noticed someone new. He wore a white hooded cloak and his face was covered by a white mask. Only his eyes and forehead were visible. Iruka suddenly walked in and stood at the front.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes sensei." Everyone said in agreement.

"Ok then. Would Naruto Uzumaki please come up to the front of the class?" Suddenly, the boy with the white cloak and mask stood up and walked to the front. "Ok, Naruto. Would you please introduce yourself?"

"Yes Iruka-Sensei." He turned to the students. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and…" he slowly paused, "everything else is none of your damn business. I won't waste my time giving information no one will bother to care about. Besides, my life bio is classified info only known to a select few with the clearance code. So don't bother. It is out of my control anyways." Suddenly a kid with black hair and black eyes stood up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to kick your ass. Then you will see your place in this world."

"You know something boy, I hate arrogance. If it is fine with Iruka, then I'll gladly bring you down ten pegs." Iruka nodded and everyone walked outside. Sasuke and Naruto stood face to face and began to spar. Naruto disappeared from sight and before Sasuke knew what hit him, he had a kunai to his throat.

"I win." Naruto said. He released Sasuke and everyone went into the classroom. After taking their seats, Iruka said…

"Alright. We will now begin the graduation exam." Iruka started calling out names until a half hour later, he reached the last name on the list. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Iruka-Sensei? Can we take this outside? I don't mind if everyone watches. It's not that great but I need more than a small room." Everyone looked at him when Iruka replied'

"Alright. Everyone outside." Once outside, Naruto pushed everyone against the fence. "Naruto! You must create 3 clones.

"That is it? I guess I'll give a little show." Naruto put his hands together making a cross sign then yelled, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." Suddenly 101 new Narutos appeared in the school yard. "Aright everyone. Draw your Katanas. We will fight until only one remains. About ten minutes passed as Narutos fought and died. Everyone looked amazed at him as he took down the last clone and sheathed his katana. "Did I pass?"

"Um…Y…Yes." Iruka said trying to understand what just happened. "In fact, that brings you to the top of the class. Not a single student can make a shadow clone."

"Give it to that arrogant asshole Sasuke. I don't care where I am in the class."

"Ok everyone. Report to the classroom tomorrow to find your team assignments."

"Yes sensei!" Everyone yelled in agreement. Everyone walked home except Naruto. He made 12 hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke." He appeared in a small restaurant where he found Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Ibiki Morino. They all sat down and celebrated Naruto's graduation. At about sunset, they all left and Naruto went home.

**7:00 AM the Next Day…**

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. Instructor: Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Instructor: Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9…Team 10: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Instructor: Kurenai Yuhi. That is all. Wait here for your instructors to arrive. That is all." Iruka walked out of the room and left. Naruto jumped up front and faced the class.

"Hinata Hyūga and Shino Aburame please step up here. I need to have a word with you." Both of them got up and walked up front. Naruto turned to a whisper as he said, "After you two meet Kakashi-Sensei, I want to eat dinner with you guys and talk with you."

"Ok. By the way Naruto. We found out we would have you in class today so I got you this gift." She handed the kunai to Naruto. He stared at them then looked up.

"Thank you, Hinata. These are exactly like the ones my father used before his death." Shino looked around.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Well I would sure as hell hope so since she is my girlfriend. Although she isn't allowed to know anything except my name birth date, and stuff like that. It is sad but true. But she doesn't mind."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since I kicked three bullies asses when we were seven. She thanked me and I asked her to date me and she said yes so we have had a secret relationship ever since. She is the only one in your class who knows me."

"Yes, Naruto is right. Although I wish he wouldn't hide his facial features and hair but he said he was raised like that so I don't mind."

"Hinata. I'll be back. I'm going to bring Kakashi-Sensei. He is always late. I need you to hide me so I can use my transportation jutsu." Hinata and Shino nodded in agreement. They blocked him off and he left in a puff of smoke and a mere seconds later brought Kakashi with him.

"Naruto. Glad to see you are as hasty as ever. I assume these two are your teammates?"

"Yes Uncle Kakashi…I mean Kakashi-Sensei."

"Did he say uncle?" Shino looked confused.

"Yes. Me, Guy, Ibiki, And Asuma are his adopted uncles while Kurenai and Anko are his adopted Aunts. We 6 take care of him. He was alone not having parents. Only we six are authorized to know his bio."

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi. Naruto has told me great things about you on our dates. Shall we go to the roof and get started?"

"Yes. And I have heard great things about you Hinata. Glad that Naruto has someone his age who loves him. Now let's go to the roof." The four teammates walked to the roof and sat down. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business as are my hobbies dreams. However, I want to know your likes, loves, dislikes, hates, hobbies, and dreams. Shino first!"

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like training. I love my bugs. I dislike ignorance. I hate people who don't think about their actions. My hobby is collecting and finding new species of bugs. My dream is to be the head of my clan."

"Very Good. Next…Hinata."

"My name is Hinata Hyūga. I like going on dates with Naruto. I love Naruto. I dislike the fact that everything about Naruto is classified. I hate every villager that gives Naruto the eye. My hobby is training with Naruto. My dreams are to Marry Naruto and be the head of my clan."

"Excellent. Now Naruto. Make sure you watch what you say."

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like going on dates with Hinata and Ichiraku ramen. I love Hinata. I dislike the villagers in this village. I absolutely hate arrogance and people who are arrogant. The first person on that list is that idiot weakling Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is training Hinata. My dreams are to marry Hinata and become the greatest Hokage. But Hinata and Kakashi-Sensei should know this already. I only stated this for you Shino."

"Very well. Naruto, since you are hanging out after this, tell them what is going down tomorrow."

"Yes Uncle."

"See you guys later."

"Bye Uncle." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go train some. I need to learn your Style Shino." The trio walked off towards the training grounds.


	2. Taking the Bells!

Chapter 2: Taking the Bells!

"Good Shino. This allows me to assess your strengths and weaknesses so I can work better with you. I already know Hinata's skills well because I train her but I had her demonstrate so you could know her strengths. Now I'll demonstrate my skills." After about an hour of weapons, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, Shino was astonished as Naruto was strong with everything a genin needs to know. In fact, he had skills he didn't show that were beyond the best of the leaf village's jōnin. Naruto promised to show these to Shino later. He was ready to take them to dinner. When they arrived they each ordered their meal.

"Listen up guys. Make sure you eat breakfast. Also pack a lot of tools. And Shino. The reason I had us train was so we could work as a team tomorrow. I know Kakashi said seven. Be there at seven but we will be late by about two hours. Don't listen to his excuse. He and I visit the grave sites to those we hold dear that have passed. Unfortunately my two I never got to meet. They died the day I was born."

"It's ok Naruto. I won't judge you. Hinata trusts you and I know she doesn't lie about someone. Your fine." Just then Hinata turned Naruto and gave him a hug.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you Hinata." With that, they all went home. Naruto walked Hinata before walking all the way back across town to his apartment.

**7:00 AM the Next Day**

"I wish you were here mom and dad. I wish you could meet my family and Hinata. It's all my fault that you're not here anymore." Naruto began to sob.

**Meanwhile…**

"Here they come Shino. What? Why is Naruto crying? I'll be back." Hinata ran to Naruto and comforted him.

"Ah Hinata. Naruto and I…"

"You don't have to make an excuse. Shino know what you and Naruto do."

"Ok then…"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I'm sorry Hinata. It's one of those classified things. I wish I could tell you but I have to hold it in."

"It's fine Naruto. I'm here for you."

'_He cries very little. And when he was in the ANBU so young, he saw and suffered things that would make a grown man cry. But talking to the parents he never met does this to him every time. It's a mystery.' Thought Kakashi._

"Glad to see you guys. For today's exercise, I want you to take these two bells from me. At least one of you will return to the academy. Fail to take the bells by noon, and you all fail. Good luck. Go!"

"Shino! Hinata! Follow me."

"Yes Naruto." they replied. They all ran and hid in the forest.

"Ok. He is trying to psyche you guys out. As long as we use teamwork, no one fails. Just help me. Distract him and I'll steal the bells." Naruto said drawing his broadsword. "Oh, and one more thing. Try to kill him. If you don't attack with the intent to kill, then you won't succeed. Go. I'm behind you."

"Yes Naruto." they replied.

Hinata and Shino went back to Kakashi and started the distraction. Hinata started using her gentle fist technique and her Byakugan. She aimed chakra palms at Kakashi's vital spots, although Kakashi blocked every attack. Shino sent a flurry of parasitic insects to keep Kakashi at bay. As the beetles Kakashi threw a poison bomb on the ground, smothering all of the insects. Once the poison haze cleared, Naruto activated his Sharingan and Byakugan which together he calls the Byakuringan and ran at Kakashi from behind. He twisted hand signs and yelled, "Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

"What in the hell? What is your plan Naruto?"

"This!" He weaved more signs and yelled, "Earth Style: Achilles mud Prison Jutsu! " ((Achilles mud prison requires water to make wet ground.)) He weaved one last set of signs and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" He looked at Cerberus and began to speak. "Cerberus. I need you to retrieve the bells from Kakashi. We are doing our first training as genin."

"Ha. You a genin? What is old man Hokage even thinking? There are Kage that wish they were you."

"Keep it down Cerberus. My bio is still classified."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Master. I'll be right back." Cerberus ran over to Kakashi. "How are you Kakashi?"

"Good. You Cerberus?"

"The same. I must take the bells from you. They are my orders."

"Very well. But you will still have to fight!"

"Very well! Fire Style: Fire Bullets Jutsu!" Fire balls began shooting out of all three of the large dog's mouths and surrounding Kakashi. Kakashi used a water wall jutsu to neutralize them when he saw the dog tackle him and rip the bells from his side."

"I see why Naruto chooses to summon you when in a tight situation. Have you introduced him to any other legendary mythic summons?"

"Not yet. His Summon ability hasn't come into full force yet. I'm the only summon he has currently but the boy will gain his clan's abilities and surpass all other Uzumaki."

"I look forward to that day. See you Cerberus."

"See you later Kakashi." Cerberus walked over to Naruto.

"Give them the bells Cerberus. They did the all of the hard work."

"As you wish master." He gave Shino his bell then looked at Hinata and spoke. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto's girlfriend."

"Take good care of my master. His underestimation of himself will get him killed. He doesn't give himself enough credit."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Hey Cerberus?"

"Yes Master?"

"When I take out that bastard Orochimaru, I'll let you deal the final blow. As it stands, I believe you and him have unfinished business."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to guard the gates to Tartarus. Bye Master. You know what to do if you need me." Just then, Cerberus went up and flames and vanished without a trace.

"Naruto? Did he just say Tartarus? Is that really Cerberus?"

"Yeah. My closest friend introduced us and he took a liking to me so I can summon him whenever needed. Even though he is a three-headed demonic hell hound, he is a fun guy to hang around and he is nice."

"Eh Hem. Congratulations. You perfectly executed your teamwork. You never abandoned your friends. I am proud to announce that you all pass. Now as for being a team, your first mission is tomorrow. Meet me at the Hokage's office at 9:00. Naruto and I will be there waiting for you." With that, Kakashi went up in smoke.

"Be prepared for stupid missions. After our 8th mission I'll talk to the Hokage and see about getting a real mission."

"Uhm…Naruto? Can you explain?"

"Yes, Shino. I meant that our missions will be pulling weeds, catching cats, walking dogs, etc…After 8 missions I should be able to talk the Hokage into giving us a real mission."

"Ok."

"Do you want to hang out Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"See you tomorrow Naruto, Hinata."

"Wait Shino!"

"Yeah?"

"Come fully prepared for combat. One of the biggest ninja rules is to be prepared."

"Yes Naruto. By guys."

"Bye Shino." Naruto and Hinata said. Shino took off and Naruto and Hinata started walking.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can you go with me to uncle Asuma's?"

"Yes. But why do you need to see him?"

"I have a question for him." Suddenly Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto. How nice of you to drop in."

"Uncle Asuma!" Naruto runs up and hugs him. "I have a favor to ask and I hope you can assist me."

"What is it?"

"You know your chakra blades?"

"Yes. They were designed for me. What about them?" Naruto pulls out his katana and broadsword.

"Could you get me chakra swords identical to these three? We get assigned our first mission tomorrow and I have a really bad feeling about it."

"I can have them to you by tonight. My blacksmith owes me a favor."

"Thanks uncle Asuma." Naruto hugs him. "Hinata and I are going on a date so just drop them off at my house. Here is the spare key." Naruto throws him the key.

"I will. Bye Kiddo. Bye Hinata."

"Bye Asuma." Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke holding Naruto's hand.

"Let's go to the park, Hinata."

"Ok Naruto." The two walked off towards the park…

Page **5** of **5**


	3. Escort to the Land of Waves!

Chapter 3: Escort to the Land of Waves

Naruto Got out of the shower and put on his white body suit and grabbed his old ANBU armor and looked at it. "I hope it still protects me." He whispered. He put on the chainmail followed by the chest and back protector and shoulder guards. He then put on his weights. After that he put on his shin guards and his swords. He had come out of the bathroom with his white mask on. He grabbed his new chakra swords and put them on his back. He threw on his cloak with the hood up and went to the cemetery.

**Meanwhile… **

"Hey Shino. Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei should be waiting for us. Let's go!"

"Yes, Lady Hinata!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Mom…I'll tell you what I told dad…I might not make it back. So we might be reunited sooner than expected. I love you. I promise to protect my team at all costs. Even my life…"

"Naruto! Hinata and Shino will beat us if you don't hurry!"

"Bye mom. I'm coming Kakashi!"

"What was that about, Naruto?"

"I have a bad feeling about the mission we will be given today."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. But I feel my gut telling me this is bad. But I might be paranoid. I'm not used to being out of the ANBU so I might be paranoid because of the missions I used to go on."

"I hope your gut is wrong, Naruto."

"Me too, Uncle. Let's go."

"Right."

**A few Moments Later…**

"Hinata. Shino. Glad to see you made it." Naruto walked up and hugged Hinata.

"Eh hem. Team 7. We are currently short on shinobi to do missions. Since your team has been given the highest rating from my sources, I am giving you a c-ranked escort mission instead of a normal genin mission. We need your skills. You shouldn't run into any problems, but if you do, I'll let Kakashi and Naruto make the call."

~Knock Knock Knock~

"Come in, Tazuna."

"Are these my escorts? They couldn't even guard a rock!" Naruto turned in slight anger.

"You may be right about me but my teammates are unstoppable."

"You better be right squirt."

"I am."

"Everyone listen. Team 7, your mission is to escort Tazuna the bridge builder to the Land of Waves. He will brief you on the situation.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Team 7 replied.

"Now go. Tazuna is on a time schedule." And with that, Team 7 left to take Tazuna to the land of waves. On the way they learned about Gato, the bridge, the status of the Land of Waves economy, and how the bridge will help. On the third day, Naruto got suspicious.

'_Why is there a puddle when it hasn't rained in days?' Naruto thought._

Suddenly, Naruto's teammates looked behind as Naruto stopped a chain with a kunai and pounded the first of two enemies to the ground. The second was heading towards Hinata when suddenly Naruto flashed in front of her with a katana drawn glowing bright cerulean and stabbed the other enemy ninja in his chest.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"Yes. But only because of you Naruto. But how did you know they were there?"

"A puddle when it hasn't rained in days? It was an obvious trick. Tazuna! Explain yourself. Now!"

"Sorry. Gato hired Ninja to hunt me down. But our nation can't afford an A-ranked mission. I'm sorry."

"Kakashi? I say we continue. This could benefit us in the future."

"I agree. Let us continue."

So the group continued walking towards the land of waves with a higher level of caution.

**Meanwhile…**

"You go kill him now, Zabuza. Your so called ninja were useless and got themselves killed."

"That was a test Gato. I will kill him now."

"You better…" Zabuza swung his executioner blade at Gato stopping it one centimeter from his throat.

"Shut up and let me do my job"

"Grrr…Fine. I expect results from you later Zabuza."

"I won't fail."

**Meanwhile…**

"Where did this fog come from Naruto?"

"Hinata! Get Shino and Kakashi and guard the bridge builder. I will take care of this. Trust me."

"Yes Naruto." The other ninja made a delta formation around the bridge builder while Naruto stood out front. He drew his broad sword and started pumping chakra into it.

"Hahahahahahaha. A kid thinks he can take me in a sword fight? If it will humor you, I'll give you a chance to battle me. But I won't go easy on you." Suddenly the ninja charge at Naruto with his executioner blade ready to slice him. He struck Naruto's broadsword and both got blown back from the force of the hit. Naruto charged at Zabuza and went for the legs to immobilize his enemy. But Zabuza blocked it.

"Naruto! That is Zabuza Mamochi! He is one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. Trade places with me. I can take him."

"Yes Sensei." Naruto and Kakashi quickly traded places. Kakashi pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan eye.

"I see. You are Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye a.k.a Kakashi the Copy Ninja. You are notorious for having copied 1,000 jutsu. A worthy opponent in deed. I shall enjoy killing you."

"You won't be killing anyone. The reason being you made the fatal mistake of underestimating my adopted nephew and student Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stabbed a katana into one of Zabuza's shoulders. Suddenly he turned into a puddle of water.

"Shit. Kakashi-Sensei, it was a water clone. Do you see him?"

"No. The fog is too thick. I can't see."

"I hate revealing my Kekkei-Genkai but it seems I need it to save you guys. Byakuringan." Suddenly Naruto's Face had veins branching from his eyes and a three tomoe formation formed around his missing-pupils.

"Kakashi? How does your student have two Kekkei-Genkai?"

"He doesn't."

"I can see he has the Sharingan and the By…" Naruto kicked him in the jaw and drop kicked him into the dirt.

"Shut your face if you know what's good for you." Suddenly Zabuza got up and went through several hand signs and Naruto copied him simultaneously. Then they both yelled, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The area was instantly flooded and Zabuza stood up while being bombarded with water against a tree when a needle hit him straight in the neck and he fell over dead. A boy in a Hidden Mist Village ANBU mask jumped from a tree.

"Thank you. You have aided me in the capture of Zabuza Mamochi. No if you'll excuse me, I must leave." The boy took off as the mist dissipated.

"Kakashi, Hinata, Shino. Let's finish our mission."

"Right. But Naruto? Can I call the shots? I am your Jōnin leader after all."

"Sorry Uncle Kakashi."

"Alright Team. Let's go."

"Right!" The team headed towards the village. They approached a large body of water where they boarded a boat. During the boat ride, Tazuna told Team 7 about the many crimes committed by Gato. They finally arrived at the small village. They got off the vessel and Tazuna led them to his house.

"Alright guys. Welcome to my house. I have rooms for you upstairs. Follow me to the kitchen." Team 7 followed Tazuna to the kitchen where a lady I her twenties and a boy maybe 10 or so years old were doing dishes.

"Tsunami! Inari! These are my body guards."

"Welcome. I would like to thank you for protecting my father. He is a high priority target around here." The woman replied.

"Shut up you morons. You guys are all going to die. And I won't cry because you are fools for thinking heroes exist and that you ca stand up to that bastard Gato." Naruto thought for a second.

"Inari? Can I tell you a story?"

"Why should I care?"

"I think you'll appreciate it."

"Whatever."

"On the day of a certain child's birth in my village, a bad thing happened. The village was suddenly attacked by the demon known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Many people were dying and suffering. When all hope seemed lost, a man showed up and threw his life away to seal the fox in a child that was just born. He was revered as a hero. And although the villagers treat that child like the demon himself, the child found a family and never got mad at the hero because he knew had he not done this then the village might not exist or the family he now has might not be there. Are there times that the boy wishes his parents hadn't died in the chaos? Yes but that child is happy with who he has now. He wouldn't have it any other way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go for a walk." Naruto stood up holding back the tears in his eyes and left.

"I'm going to make sure Naruto is ok." Hinata ran after Naruto to comfort him."

Inari, now crying yelled, "That boy is a liar. That was just a fairytale. Heroes don't exist and you guys are as good as dead now." Inari took off running to his room.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to him." Kakashi followed the boy to his room.

"Inari, Tell me what is wrong."

"My father died trying to be a hero. He made me realize that heroes don't exist."

"Inari, Naruto told you the truth. He knows that story better than even the village elders."

"How can that be?"

"Because that hero, the Fourth Hokage, was a friend of Naruto's father. Naruto is the boy spoken of in the story."

"How can he believe in heroes? He was cursed by those he tries to protect!"

"Because Naruto has heroes in his life. I, Asuma, Anko, Guy, Ibiki, and Kurenai all are jōnin from our village and we felt sorry for Naruto so we all adopted him and swore to take care of him. Because of us, Naruto has heroes in his life and can believe in heroes. It is your choice to believe or not to believe. But you are to never speak of this to anyone. It is highly classified. No one can know."

"Yes. I believe and I will keep your secret." Kakashi walked off looking for his nephew and Hinata. When he found them, they were walking back.

"You ok, kiddo?"

"Yeah that story brings tears to me every time."

"Ok. Glad you made it back safely."

"Shino. Come out."

"Yes Naruto?"

"I am going to get clearance from lord third when we return to tell you my bio so it doesn't end up getting in the way of future missions. That is all."

"Ok. Team 7! Go rest. We start training tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei!" Everyone ran in to go to eat and once done they all went to bed…


	4. Escort to the Land of Waves Part 2!

**Chapter 4: Escort to the Land of Waves Part 2!**

"Welcome to training, Team 7. Today you will be learning how to climb trees."

"But we already…" Shino tried to say only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Shino! Hinata! Just listen to Kakashi-Sensei. You haven't heard everything yet. I know where he's going with this."

"Yes Naruto!"

"Eh Hem. As I was saying, you will have to climb trees with just your feet. Naruto! My chakra is still low from yesterday. Would you please demonstrate?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto proceeded to focus chakra on the soles of his feet. Suddenly his feet started glowing blue. He sprinted up the tree. Suddenly his feet turned purple and he fell 50 feet or so.

"Everyone retreat!" Kakashi forced everyone to run. Naruto hit the ground and left a medium-sized crater in the ground.

"Hey Kid. Did you like my prank? I slipped some of my chakra into yours and caused you to lose control." Kurama said with a smile. Then he suddenly fell to the floor in his cage and started laughing.

"Yeah. Funny. Now can you heal me so I can retry?"

"Sure kid. Now go back!"

"Sorry guys. My chakra slipped. Now watch." Naruto ran up the tree again, but this time he easily reached the top. He then jumped from the top and shot chakra from his feet to slow his descent and landed softly on his feet."

"Very good Naruto. Hinata and Shino! I want you to practice this until you can reach the top, although you don't need the fancy ending. Just run back down the tree. Start when you are ready. If you need me, I'm going to talk to Naruto about what happened."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!" Hinata and Shino chorused as they began practicing.

"Naruto! Come!"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Why was your chakra purple?"

"It was Kurama. He added a small amount of his chakra to mine to mess me up. He laughed his ass off as he said it was a prank. I wish I didn't have to wear my weights. They are so heavy!"

"What does lord Third have your weights set at now?"

He upped the weight before the mission. It is now five-hundred pound weights on each leg and a seven-hundred pound weight around my waist."

"Naruto. Take them off and run around the clearing so I can see what level you are truly at." Kakashi ordered.

"Sorry Uncle. When we get back home, you'll have to ask permission from lord Third ."

"I see. So out of curiosity, what has guy taught you?

"He taught me to open the eight inner gates."

Kakashi's eyes widened " Guy did what? How many can you open?"

Naruto nervously stated " I can open Five, Guy sensei has taught me over the past year and a half. Since me and Kurama have a deal where he heals me when it's life threatening or incapacitating, in theory I could open all eight inner gates and not die. Uncle Guy told me I might be the only person able to do it."

"He still lucky I don't kick his ass, Kakashi growled as he began to Leak killing intent. I can believe he would teach that to a child."

Naruto wanting to get out of there said a little to quickly "Hey sensei. I'm going to go help Tazuna. I'll be at the bridge if you need me."

Kakashi relaxed and let out a sigh "Ok. Good luck."

"Hopefully I won't have a need for it." Naruto took off towards the bridge.

"All that weight and he can still outrun me. I can't believe I am being outclassed."

**Meanwhile…**

"Tazuna! I brought you a team!"

"I don't see anyone other than you, Naruto."

"Wait a second. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly one hundred Naruto's appeared in front of Tazuna. "Here is your team. Just don't hit them or they will disappear."

So a week passed with Naruto's clones helping Tazuna build the bridge and the members of team seven guarding it.

"Thank you for your super help. You are much stronger then you appear. You are the strongest on your team."

"If you consider this strength." Naruto said humbly as he watched his clones work. After several more hours the sun was beginning to set. Tazuna said "I think that's enough for today, let head back to the house.

"Ok. I will leave my clones here to guard the bridge. I can send orders to them telepathically so they will be fine by themselves."

"So I could have relaxed all day at home, why didn't you tell me".

Naruto smirked, "you did not ask." Besides you still needed to be here anyways.

Tazuna let out a sigh, " let's just go, Tsunami probably has dinner ready ."

Naruto's stomach grumbled in response.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hinata! Shino! That is enough for today." Kakashi said as he saw that both his students have completed the tree climbing exercise.

After getting down, the duo left the clearing they had trained in with their sensei . They soon met up with Naruto and Tazuna and the group made their way back to the house together. A few hours later after a good meal courtesy of Tsunami, Kakashi and his team sat in the living room talking. They were the only ones up as Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami when to sleep earlier.

"Ok, team since we know that Zabuza will strike soon we are changing the guarding system, it will be three of us who will guard the bridge while the last one will protect Tsunami and Inari along with a few squads of Naruto's clones for back up. tomorrow Naruto, you Shino and I will guard the bridge . Hinata, you will stay at the house and protect Tazuna's family."

"Hai sensei!" team 7 exclaimed.

Shino decided this was the best time to bring up something he was curious about. Kakashi-Sensei? What did Zabuza mean by Naruto having two Kekkei Genkai? He mentioned the Sharingan and judging by his lip movements he was trying to say Byakugan when Naruto slammed him. Was he lying?"

Naruto replied "I will tell you both my life's story when this mission is finished. As my teammates I think you deserve to know."

After another hour passed when Kakashi looked at the time and said. Well my students it's time for bed we have a long day ahead of us." Naruto, Shino and Hinata nodded and they made their way to the stairs. The sleep arrangements throughout the week had Shino and Naruto sharing a room with Inari, Kakashi shared with Tazuna and Hinata shared with Tsunami.

Naruto walked up the stairs with Hinata following close behind, Before Naruto entered Inari's room he Hugged Hinata. " Goodnight Hinata chan, I love you". Hinata returned the Hug and said softly " goodnight Naruto kun, I love you too" she then kissed him lightly on the cheek, to which Naruto responded by kiss her on the forehead . After that both enter their rooms. Naruto went through hand seals and touched each weight "Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu!" he said. He removed each weight and set them on the dresser. Naruto then laid down on the futon Tsunami had laid out for him earlier in the day and went to sleep.

**The Next Day…**

Team seven woke up early and got ready for the day. Naruto made a several shadows clones that henged into objects you would commonly find in any house. he also made sure to retrieve his weights and reactivated them . After that Naruto, Shino Kakashi and Tazuna made their way towards the bridge. Once they reached the bridge, they saw Zabuza and a masked youth standing next to him. Oddly there was no mist.

"Shino guard Tazuna".

"Hai sensei." Was Shino's response.

"I will take the mask wearer." Naruto said evenly.

" And that leaves you and me Zabuza."

Zabuza held up his free hand and Said. "I am not here to fight you or your team Kakashi."

Kakashi looked surprised but did not let his guard down " You aren't, may I ask why the change of heart."

We were Betrayed, by Gato. It's him I want to kill now, him and all his little thugs.

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata was sitting in lotus position in the living room, while Inari was up in his room and Tsunami was sitting with her. She activated her Byakugan every so often to sweep the area checking for threats. It did not take long for her to detect movement as on her third scan she pick up two unknown chakra's barely above civilian level moving at a good pace. She continued to keep an eye on them over the next several minutes as they tried to hide their approach, rather badly in Hinata's opinion. She mentally scoffed.

someone must have told them there was a Hyuga on the team. a lot of good that did them. Hinata thought in amusement.

she could easily tell where they would their potential entry point would be and what house they were about to hit. Since she knew the front of the house was guarded by Naruto's clones she knew the front of the house was safe. She got up and started to head to the Kitchen.

Tsunami seeing the kunoichi eyes turn serious began to worry.

"Is their something wrong?"

Hinata her Byakugan still active. "We are about to have some unwelcome guests." Hinata said simply as she walked out of the room .

Tsunami slightly afraid followed Hinata into the Kitchen. Just then the Kitchen door was kicked open with a bang. which startled Tsunami as she took a step back.  
"What do we have here" Zori laughed.

'I think it's our luck day" Waraji said with a grin

Foot steps could be heard coming from upstairs, a few moments later Inari came through the kitchen door

"Mom what's happening" He immediately came to a stop in fear as he saw two of Gato's men  
"Stay back Inari" Tsunami said as she rushed to her son and put him behind her"

Waraji face became grim "Ok, you pointing at Tsunami and you girl he pointed at Hinata are coming with us. If you don't come quietly of die, we will force you to watch as that boy over there dies, slowly."

Tsunami was about response, when Hinata voice cut her off "Or you can walk away and keep your pathetic lives".  
Hinata chan don't... Tsunami stop as she looked into Hinata's eyes, eyes that told her that the Kunochi had everything under control.

Inari was about to say the same, when his mother said, "Don't worry Inari, I everything is going to be ok".

Both Zori and Waraji laughed. "And what is a little girl like you going to do to us" Zori replied.

... Hinata said nothing as she dropped a Juken stance, this piss off both thugs as they charged ready to strike with their swords. It was over in few seconds as Hinata appeared in front of them and struck both of them in heart with chakra infused palm strikes. Both Thugs threw up blood and collapsed. They were dead before they even hit the floor.

Inari inspired by Hinata's bravery for the first time in a long time felt courage return to him " I want to fight too, I want to help".

Hinata studied Inari for a while with her Byakugan eyes as she looked at him she saw a fire burning deep in Inari eyes, she could also see the desire he had to defend his home. Coming to a decision she took out kunai and gave it to the boy. "Inari, take this kunai, use it only to defend those precious to you including yourself. Do not kill in cold blood. If I find out you did, I will be...displeased.

**Meanwhile…**

Tazuna looked surprised and very thankful.

The Youth chose this time to speak and said, "I was the one who found out since I did not trust Gato so I spied on him." Naruto sat down and crossed his legs and out and put his hands together in an unusual pattern while closing his eyes.

"So should we go kill the arrogant prick before he becomes more troublesome?" Naruto asked.

"You have a plan Naruto?" Kakashi asked rhetorically as he already knew the answer.

"You know me too well Uncle." He replied. Hinata showed up at that moment without Inari or Tsunami.

"I assume you used a shadow clone to guard the house Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Yes. And why do you always call me by my name instead of a nickname?"

"Simple. Because I love your name and I love to say it. Now here is my plan." Naruto said still sitting with his eyes closed and his hands unchanged.

**That Night…**

There were 6 figures standing in the dark. Four appeared to be children while the other two appeared to be adults. They were getting ready to storm what looked like a fortress.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes Naruto!" His team and Haku replied, while kakashi and Zabuza silently watched.

"Ok. Hinata, use your Byakugan to locate Gato and check for any guards around and inside the fortress."

"Yes Naruto." She activated her Kekkei-Genkai and then reported.

"I see Gato in the middle of the fortress on the top floor in a large bedroom. There are guards located at 10 meter intervals all around the wall. The wall is 300 meters long on each of its 8 sides." There is also over a hundred and twenty guards inside. I also a window that will lead is on the floor he is on."

"Shino, use your bugs as a signal jammer. We need to block of their com channels."

"Yes Naruto." Shino said as he sent his special bugs in to cripple communication.

Haku, Hinata, I want the two of you to take out the guards on the walls, once you have started I will go inside and take care of the remaining guards and kill Gato. Shino support them with your bugs from a distance."

"Roger." Haku and Hinata said, while Shino just nodded.

"Kakashi sensei, Zabuza take out the remain guards that I miss and rig the buildings that are unneeded to explode." Both men nodded.

After gaining an affirmative, Naruto split off from the group and waited for the signal. He was hidden in the shadows near the fortress with his Byakuringan active so he would see his cue to act. It wasn't long before he caught the sight of the battle going on along the wall. Needless to say Gato's hired muscle were being decimated. So he proceeded to walk up the wall and entered the fortress on the floor he saw that Gato was on using the window. Once inside he easily and silently dispatched the twenty or so guards that were on the floor and soon after that Naruto made it to Gato's room. Naruto lifted his hand and a blue spiraling sphere formed in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed the chakra sphere into the door making it explode inwards.

Gato immediately sprang up into a sitting position

"Who the ..erk." Gato couldn't finish as Naruto appeared in front of him and surgically slit the man's throat.

In the end Gato multi millionaire and tyrant died choking on his own blood.

Naruto stepped out side of Gato's room. As he walked Hinata suddenly water Shunshined next to him, followed by Haku and Shino with their own variations of Shunshin.

"The roof is clear." Hinata answered the unspoken question.

"Lets meet up with Kakashi sensei and Zabuza, Hinata where are they?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked. " They're on the first floor." Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded. "Ok, lets go." He said as he Shunshined away. The rest of the group quickly followed suit.

**On the first floor in the lounge room…**

Kakashi and Zabuza were sitting on the coach with six cups of tea they just made, along with tea biscuits .

"This is going to be interesting, Zabuza." Suddenly the three genin and Haku Shunshined in front of the two Jōnin.

"Uncle Kakashi, what is your status?"

" The fortress is clear so are the other buildings We've placed about 150 paper bombs on the building that can be leveled. They are all high grade explosives so we did not need to place many for each building, not only that but it will be quite the show." By the way I made tea Would you like some?"

Naruto and Hinata sat on the coach while Haku and Shino sat in two chairs that were near by. Each took their cup and a few biscuits .

"Do it, Uncle."

"Roger." Kakashi made a sign. several loud explosions then went off, they were loud enough to wake up the citizens of wave. While those that left their houses to check out what happened did not see the blasts, they all knew something big just went down. They all returned to their homes to await the news that would undoubtedly come in the morning. With Zabuza and Haku both deciding to stay at the fortress, Naruto and the rest of team seven soon arrived at Tazuna's house and were rushed into the house by Tsunami. They all went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning…**

Naruto and the others were standing in front of the entire village addressing last night's explosions. Tazuna was speaking of how the group under the lead of the heroic Kakashi had rid the world of Gato. Kakashi stopped him there.

"Fair People, although most of this story is true, I must address something that Tazuna was mistaken on. I was not the leader but instead it was my nephew Naruto here." Naruto stepped forward slightly and everyone erupted in praise. He stepped back and hid behind Hinata scared of what might happen. She grabbed him and pulled him out beside her and told him to quit being a baby because no one here was out to hurt him. He stood there and gave a slightly shaky bow. He then proceeded to stand straight and protest the praise but before he could, Tazuna interrupted him.

"You know, I have been stuck on trying to find a name for the new bridge but now I need not look any further. I think we can all agree to call it The Great Naruto Bridge. Are there any objections?" Naruto raised his hand and Tazuna sighed and addressed the young boy.

"What is your objection Naruto?"

"I wasn't the only key role during all of our time here. I would like to suggest The Naruto-Hinata (Spiraling Sunshine) Bridge. I was the leader during the Raid to eliminate Gato and Hinata did me a favor by restoring Inari courage and rallied the village to fight Gato. So I believe I'm not the only one deserving." Once again the crowd roared in approval and Hinata slightly blushed at this action. Tazuna decided it was a good idea so he declared that as the new name for the bridge. Everyone celebrated the liberation of the Land of Waves with a festival. Everyone was there enjoying themselves. After about five hours, everyone started going home. There was still work to be done on the bridge.

**One Week Later…**

"Farewell Heroes!" Shouts were heard all around the bridge. Naruto and the rest of his group was leaving to return home. Zabuza and Haku had already left for Water country to rejoin the rebellion. After some short and quick goodbyes, Team 7 was on its way home.

**Three Days Later…**

After three uneventful days, Team 7 was finally back in the Leaf Village. Naruto and Hinata took off for a walk and Kakashi went to the Hokage to give a mission report. Shino just started walking home after being ditched…

**Beta Note. I helped out a bit and gave the author some suggestions as well. Hopefully I was successful in helping the author make a better chapter.**

**A/N: Hello. That last note is from my partner. He calls himself a beta but he is better than any beta could ever be. This is the first time I have made an author note. First off I would like to say thank you to those who have read the first three chapters. Second off, I would like to say thank you to my partner Ryuujin96 for all his help and support through my writing of this story. Thanks to him, my writing has improved and with his cooperation through writing chapter 4, I believe we have made it s much better than what it would have been. I know it took us a hell of a lot of time to work out the kinks but it was well worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and will continue to read in the future. I would also like to say that I am working on a second story called The End of the Sun and have uploaded the first chapter. I encourage you to read it as well. I know the scenario is overused but I wanted to breath a new life into it by taking on my own angle. I also am thinking about writing a third story. Lastly, I would like to make a shout out to Masashi Kishimotto for giving us an amazing 15 years of Naruto and I cant wait to see the new movie when it is subbed and I cant wait to read the new manga that comes out this spring. Kishimotto, you are a genius and we loyal fans love you. So thanks. Don't forget to review. If you find any issues concerning the story or have any questions of us, you can ask us through PM.**


End file.
